Jason Brilz
Background Brilz was an assistant coach at back to back Division II National Wrestling champs, the University of Nebraska-Omaha prior to cancellation of the University's wrestling program. Along with wrestling at UNO, Brilz also trains at Omaha's new Premier Combat Center UFC career Brilz beat Matt Hamill in a Light Heavyweight match up at UFC 5 by Unanimous decision, Brilz won his 2nd match on the Preliminary Card for UFC 9 against Cyrille Diabate by Submission, Brilz lost a light heavyweight number one contender fight at UFC 14 by TKO against Rich Franklin, Brilz won his next fight at UFC 21 against Brandon Vera by Unanimous decision, Brilz lost to Forrest Griffin at UFC 28 by Unanimous decision, Brilz lost to Quinton Jackson at UFC 33 by TKO, Brilz beat Tito Ortiz by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 4, Brilz lost to Dan Henderson by KO in the co main event of Fight Night 13, Brilz lost to Thiago Silva by KO at UFC 45. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Thiago Silva | TKO (Punch) | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 0.13 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Dan Henderson | Unanimous decision | UFN 13 | July 3 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.07 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Tito Ortiz | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 4 | June 5, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Quinton Jackson | TKO (Punch) | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 3.16 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Forrest Griffin | Unanimous decision | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Brandon Vera | Unanimous decision | UFC 21 | February 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Rich Franklin | TKO (Punches) | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Cyrille Diabate | Submission (Rear choke) | UFC 9 | December 5, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.26 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Matt Hamill | Unanimous decision | UFC 5 | November 21, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Pearl at the Palms, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}